Winx Club Season Six: The Quest for Leafix
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: The girls are back! A new evil arises, and a new power must be obtained, but the Winx will have to have the aid of not the Specialists, but one of their dear professors. Rated K because that's what I think Winx Club the show is rated, and this is basically the show, but not, know what I mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, I did see the season six trailer. (Can't wait! :D) But I've had this story brewing for a while, the little plot bunny is kind of mad that I haven't written this yet. Let's just pretend that NONE of us saw the season six trailer, OK? Good? I thought not. XD**

Bloom stared up at the campus of Alfea. She and her friends had decided to do an extra year of school to get even stronger. After all, they were the fairies everyone looked for when trouble arose. Looking around, she saw all the teachers, and in the middle of the quad, her friends, waving excitedly at her.

"Hey, guys! It's so good to see you all!" She exclaimed once she reached them. They all embraced, happy to see each other.

"Well, I know that this year is going to be just awesome! Every year is, with you guys." Flora said. The Winx all nodded, then headed up to their room. It was the same one that they had for all the past years, thankfully, for Stella had accidentally left her room covered in posters, and Flora had left some of her enchanted flower seeds in her bedside table drawer.

It only took a little while for the girls to unpack; it was almost a regular routine, with all the coming and leaving school, coming and going to different vacation spots and such. They all shared stories about their summer while they waited for the big welcoming ceremony that Faragonda always held on the day of arrival.

Stella had gone around the Magical Universe, visiting different stores and such. She had also spent a good deal of time in her room at the Solarian palace designing clothes, and she now had a fashion line in almost every store in the universe!

Flora had stayed at Linphea, studying new plants, though she had made a trip to Tides to see the underwater plants that couldn't grow anywhere else but the realm of Tides.

Musa had only stayed at home for a few days, and spent the rest traveling on her world tour as a new musician, and she was a big hit!

Layla had stayed at home, helping her parents with the troubles of ruling. A very tiring summer, but worth it, seeing as her realm was now in a very peaceful mood.

Tecna had stayed at home as well, relaxing with all the technology she loved on her home planet, Zenith.

Bloom had been switching back and forth between Sparks and Earth, every two weeks going to her different parents. It was a little tiring, but she didn't mind; Bloom loved seeing both her parents.

They all talked and laughed, completely unaware of the new threat arising on the planet Colarias.

**Hi! Please R&R, tell me what you think! By the way, there are going to be twenty six chapters for twenty six episodes. I know, it's an actual SANE thought coming from MY MIND! WOW! :P I already have a few episodes planned out, so some of these will be thinking of the story as I write it, and some will be pre-planned. So, hope you like this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just want to thank everybody who has read and reviewed any of my stories. I saw that this was the most read, so that's why I decided to update this one. I have a very busy schedule guys, so my updates will not be very frequent. I'm very sorry about that! But I am writing all of these on my iPod, (copyright Apple Software) so all I do is email the stories from my iPod (Once again, Apple owns it!) to my computer, then copy and paste! And I have been forgetting to put this on my stories: TOLKIEN OWNS ALL! **

Meanwhile, on the planet of Ortensia, a very dark and powerful wizard was wreaking havoc in the streets of the Elven Realm.

"Bow to me! Or I will destroy your villages!" He boomed. The elves were frightened, but not frightened enough to give in. The males fired arrows at him, and the women quickly hid the elflings from the dark man.

"Begone, foul wizard! Go back to the dark chasm from whence you came!" Unduil, the great King of Elves, yelled at the man, who just sneered. Arrows were piercing him everywhere, and blood was slowly trickling from the wounds.

His sneer quickly became a wince as another arrow flew into his thigh.

"This is not over!" He yelled. And then, in a flash of light, he was gone, just like that.

* * *

The Winx headed down to the mess hall for dinner, and of course Ms. Faragonda's annual speech.

"I hope the Trix are gone for good this year!" Flora suddenly said, and the girls quickly nodded.

"Yeah! Seriously, why can;t they just admit that we are SO much better than them?" Stella joked. Everyone laughed.

As they were headed towards dinner, though, they met a frazzled Professor Palladium on the way. He was muttering in another language, and it sounded suspiciously like something that would get you in deep trouble with Griselda. His eyes were wide and almost glazed, like in a trance.

Bloom put her hand on the elf's shoulder and he jumped, startled by the sudden touch.

"Bata!" He screamed. When he saw the girls, though, he visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry if I scared you, girls." He apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. What's troubling you, professor? You seem really shaken up about something." Layla asked.

"Someone-or someTHING- has attacked my home planet. And I fear that the threat has just moved to another realm." He softly told the Winx, who gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Does Ms. Faragonda know?" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes. She's the one that told me, actually. Oh, but don't let me ruin your night of fun! Go to the mess hall, there's a group of freshman, and, well, let's just say that the REALLY want to meet you." Palladium smirked, then waved his goodbye to the girls, and headed towards his office.

As the girls were walking along, they talked quietly to each other in hushed voices.

"Gosh, I hope Palladium's okay. He seemed really frazzled." Musa said.

"Yeah, maybe after dinner we should check up on him." Bloom agreed.

"We should probably bring him food if we're gonna do that. It doesn't look like he's going to eat." Stella suggested. The girls nodded, and headed towards the mess hall, worried about their Nature Professor.


End file.
